Training Days
by Immortal Drake
Summary: Dragulus has made his impact on the inhabitants, and staff, of the facility. Now the time has come for training to begin, and it brings new challenges and developments.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, here is the next story in the life of Dragulus. As the name implies, it is time for Dragulus' training to begin. We get to meet some new monsters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, which belongs to Toho Ltd.**

Training Days

By: Immortal Drake

Dr. Smith thought on the monotony her life had taken for the past month, thinking about how Dragulus went on about with his training. They still had a hard time making him listen to commands, and in the end he leveled everything in sight. This made it infuriating for the trainers to tell Dragulus to leave something alone, or protect it, and he simply smashed it to smithereens. And he makes it hell for the cleaning crews too, she thought in addition. So far, Dragulus had not shown them any new powers, which seemed to disappoint Mr. Savage, but was just fine with her. In addition, Dragulus had shown that he was even more a bully than Ripper or Gladiator had ever been. She still remembered those horrifying moments when Dragulus had killed the two, and then simply laughed for the world to hear. They would have to find a way to make Dragulus listen, or there was going to be trouble, she thought.

* * *

Another day had dawned, thought Dragulus. He shifted his head from where he slept against the wall of his chamber, and saw that the humans in their den had risen before him again. They always seemed to be up and about, no matter when he was awake. He reasoned that this was just another day like before, and rose from his position and moved to the door to announce he was ready to go to the handling pen. They had tried to train him for the past month now, had tried to make him listen, but he simply ignored them. They had tried electrical shocks, concussive explosives, even a combination of them both in an attempt to control what he did. He had simply ignored them and did what he had wanted to do; none of those things hurt him or even made a scratch on his armor. Today would be no different, he thought. Now was the time for him to go with the others to receive his morning rations.

Dragulus had not been given a feeding area in his own chamber like Ripper and Gladiator, but instead received rations in the common area with the others. He walked down the corridor and came upon the door to the common area. It opened and he noticed that the others had arrived before him, which was annoying, and then he thought about how the humans may have been trying to be "compassionate" to the others. Dragulus thought such a sentiment a waste, but decided to act like everything was normal. When he had first become acquainted with the others there had been mixed reactions, some had cringed at his presence, others had acted like it was nothing; but then there were those that had tried to take charge, and he had rewarded their actions with prompt attacks.

There were those who had proven their worth to him, he supposed, such as Atoll; who was a monster based off of the DNA of a crab, and had the tough armor to prove it, he scuttled about upright on his six thick crustacean legs, and used his massive arms with their pincers to crush objects. Atoll looked at Dragulus out of the two beady eyes in his small armored head and an acknowledgement passed between them, Atoll had simply looked on as Dragulus had taken control, and now he would follow Dragulus. Dragulus also thought that maybe that other creature, Tyvolc, might be useful. Tyvolc was a reptilian being that slinked about on all fours, and could naturally camouflage himself when he desired, but his natural color was a dark green on his scales and his eyes were a dark yellow with slit pupils. However Tyvolc had tried to take control when Dragulus had killed Ripper and Gladiator and Dragulus had given him a scar over his left eye to prove it. Tyvolc could also release a stream of acidic slime from his mouth to attack opponents, and usually targeted the eyes. Yes, fitting lieutenants, thought Dragulus as he strode to the pile of food. The rations were a combination of fish and terrestrial fare, but another section had insects for those that dined on them. Dragulus didn't care what the others ate; the only thing he cared about at this point was getting his share of the food. And so with much shoving and near bites, Dragulus got his share, and made sure there would be a little extra for his lieutenants.

* * *

Tyvolc especially was nervous when Dragulus had motioned with his eyes for him and Atoll to take the food, but seeing Atoll getting on the good side of the new boss wasn't something Tyvolc was going to take sitting down. So he strode over and took the offered food, but made sure to keep his good eye on Dragulus as he did so. When there was no more, a door that Tyvolc knew went to the areas the humans trained him and his fellows opened.

**A/N: Wow, so now Dragulus has two new lieutenants, Atoll and Tyvolc, I'm seeing something akin to Megatron and Starscream's relationship going on here, hehe.**

**Anyhow, these stories just sit on my computer and are only being uploaded now, so now you can know why I can update so fast.**

**In conclusion, read, review, and all constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, here's Chapter 2, we now get to the good stuff, let's see what's in store for our favorite monster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, which belongs to Toho. Now read, review, and enjoy. (Some reviews would be really nice.)**

Another day, another restraint method, thought Joanna. This would be the seventh time something entirely new was tried on Dragulus, and Joanna only came today to see if it would fail as the other methods had. But when she saw the device being mounted to the turret nearest to the control center in the training room, she had to ask, "What is that thing?" "It's a molecular disruptor," answered one of the technicians working on the device, "It will temporarily disrupt Dragulus' molecules, hopefully causing enough pain to keep him under control without damaging him." Joanna thought that such a device would cause anything to writhe in agony, but was this what was needed to control Dragulus?

But her thoughts were snapped back to the present when she saw another technician trying to get her attention. "What you don't see doctor, is that we have also installed psychic reflectors around the control room instead of the barriers," said the technician. It made a difference, noticed Joanna, as even with the barriers she could still feel Dragulus' mind searching and learning from even her. She made a note from the name, if it was a reflector, then that meant Dragulus' mental presence was being redirected right back at him. She had to say something, "Wait, if there are reflectors in place, then wouldn't that be enough to control him?" "We hope so, but we will have the disruptor there just in case," answered the technician.

* * *

Dragulus strode to where the humans wanted him to go, just playing along. He was very confident that whatever they were trying today was going to be just another failure. He also devoted this time to considering the best uses for his new lieutenants. Atoll had the toughest armor, being second only to his, which would let him soak up a lot of damage before falling. Dragulus decided that Atoll's best use would be battering through opponents that would be a simple waste of energy for Dragulus himself to fight. Tyvolc, on the other hand, would need watching he thought. Tyvolc was cunning, and would take him down if he knew how, but he had taught the lizard a lesson the first time. Dragulus compared the mentalities of the two, Atoll was compliant with orders, knowing that Dragulus could tear him apart without much trouble, but did not waste time trying to grovel. Tyvolc, however, was always suspicious of him, always keeping an eye trained whenever Dragulus was around. But with his camouflage and acid he could easily debilitate an opponent, thus allowing Atoll or Dragulus himself to finish them off. The door opened and Dragulus put such thoughts aside for now.

When he entered the chamber, Dragulus saw what would be a simple exercise; he was to destroy a line of artillery without destroying the civilian population in the process. He had done this before, and had smashed everything to so much debris. He wondered why the humans even bothered, but then the door closed. He was then caught by his own psychic power, the humans had found a way to reflect it back at him, and he let out a roar of frustration and turned to the humans in their den.

* * *

"The psychic reflectors work to perfection," said a technician with relief evident in his voice. But Joanna had heard the note of anger in Dragulus' roar, and knew that he was possibly going to attack the control center any moment. She said with a hint of concern in her voice, "We should be watching him for what he does now, he seems pretty angry." "You're right," said a technician, and she turned a knob that increased the amount reflected, and Dragulus let out another roar and raised his main hands almost to his head. Joanna then saw Dragulus turn towards them and start advancing, she cried out, "He's coming this way!" Dragulus seemed bent on dismantling the reflectors, so the technicians brought the turret online. "Try this on for size," the turret control operator said, no one seemed to notice.

A bright orange beam lanced out from the turret and hit Dragulus on the shoulder. The spot where it hit seemed to waver and shimmer, like the waves of heat that came from the road on a summer day. Dragulus let out a shriek of pain, real pain that Joanna almost couldn't bear to hear. But Dragulus kept coming so they hit him with it again and again until Dragulus was almost on his knees, only keeping himself up by his hands and pincers, his scorpion tail lay flat on the chamber floor. "Now Dragulus, let's begin," said the trainer over the speakers that fed into the chamber.

* * *

How, how could those insignificant humans have brought him so low, Dragulus thought to himself. He had been able to weather an attack from his own mind, but that device had brought pain beyond even his wildest dreams to him; not even his armor had protected him from it. Fine, he thought, he would play along, but he would catch them someday, without their technology to protect them he would get his revenge, his sweet revenge. But for now he had to vent his frustration, and he felt a pressure building as he stood up. So he went with this pressure and felt it move upwards from his core to his eyes. There was a bright flash from his eyes and bright blue beams shot from them and destroyed what he was looking at, the artillery, turning the ridge it was on into a line of fire and explosions. His anger partly satisfied, he waited for the humans to tell him what to do next or let him leave.

* * *

"Do we have readings on that new power," asked a trainer. "Yes," replied another, "those beams are just like Godzilla's atomic breath, just twice as powerful and slightly more radioactive." So, their monster was showing his atomic origins, thought Joanna; but what really troubled her was the way Dragulus was looking at them, she knew for a fact, that Dragulus would give them their "just desserts" for the pain they put him through. The good news was that they could control him now, and his training could really begin.

**A/N: Oh my goodness, what's this, a new power and a method to control Dragulus, this is madness! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the third and final chapter of Training Days, things will be coming to a climax and we learn some more about Dragulus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, which belongs to Toho.**

It had been a couple weeks since that first success with Dragulus and he had been making excellent progress. Joanna looked over her notes; not only did Dragulus' tail contain venom, but his teeth did as well, it was the same agent that paralyzed instead of killed, but Dragulus was good enough at killing that it didn't matter. Dragulus was also gaining more coordination with his four arms and tail, applying the same sadism to his training missions that he had used to kill Ripper and Gladiator. The handlers had also reported that Dragulus had taken to having Atoll and Tyvolc around whenever in the common area. Joanna had noted that as Dragulus having taken the two as lieutenants, although she questioned why Tyvolc was one, he had after all tried to wrest control from Dragulus. She guessed it was a case of "keep your friends close, and your enemies closer."

Dragulus was now going to be sent out into the real world for training, they were going to see if he had gained any gravity powers from King Ghidorah. For this they were going to open the roof of his chamber, and have aircraft equipped with psychic reflectors and molecular disruptors follow him if he flew out. If he only manifested a power similar to a Gravity Bolt, then he would have to be transported another way, which would cost more of Mr. Savage's money. Joanna still feared Dragulus, she guessed, but it had worn down with her working out how he ticked and how his powers worked. They had found the source of his atomic powers did not lie in his heart, like Godzilla; instead he had a heart-like organ behind his real heart that specifically produced the necessary radiation. And his venom was produced in glands like the spider who's DNA he had borrowed. There was also an organ that held an unidentified substance that was no doubt used in his fire breath just below his diaphragm. His armor was also easily as strong as King Ghidorah's scales, but was more like the exoskeleton of the giant mantis Kamacuras in its structure. Joanna hoped this was all he had inherited from the mantis, especially not her camouflage ability. The flesh at his joints and other areas was also just as tough as his armor, leaving him with no physical weak points. She shook her head and prepared for whatever was going to happen as she entered the viewing room in the wall of Dragulus' chamber.

Dr. Riley was there to oversee the test, and that made Joanna slightly less anxious. They only really focused on one monster's training at a time, but Dr. Riley usually was overseeing the creation of Mr. Savage's next project, but seeing him here to oversee this test meant that they wouldn't have to worry about another at least for a while. This made Joanna breathe a mental sigh of relief as she sat down at her station. "So, is everybody ready," said Dr. Riley, and everybody was as ready as they were going to be. "Okay," said Riley, he then pressed a button to open the comm to the technicians and said, "Open the roof." There was an affirmation from the comm and Joanna heard a loud sound of hydraulics creaking, the ceiling was sliding open. Joanna saw Dragulus stir and look up from where he lounged against the wall, seeing the opening, and stood up. She saw him walk to the center of the chamber and look straight at them, waiting for their next move she supposed. The ceiling finally opened all the way, and Dr. Riley radioed the aircraft to be in the air now, and got a confirmation that they were already trained on the opening. Joanna, however, had her eyes trained on Dragulus, and he seemed to be thinking about what to do next.

She saw Dragulus look upwards, and then he trained his eyes on them, "Everyone hang on to something," she cried out. At that moment Dragulus simply disappeared with a loud bang and the sound of shrieking metal. The glass of the viewing room shattered and was sucked outward, along with anything not bolted down.

Joanna had a hard time hanging on to her console, but the suction stopped as swiftly as it had started. "E-everyone okay," asked Dr. Riley. Everyone gave an answer, they were okay, and they had to get down to business. "Does anyone have an idea what Dragulus just did," asked Dr. Riley. A scientist nodded his head and said, "He went supersonic at takeoff, at least, and that was what damaged the viewing window sir, and also the roof." "What do you mean," Dr. Riley asked, and Joanna had to take a look for herself. The edges of the opening in the ceiling of Dragulus' chamber were bent outwards, almost at a 45 degree angle from where they were before. He had passed by so quickly, the metal had been bent out of proportion, and the repair crews would have to fix them before Dragulus could be put back in. That is, _if _he could be put back in. Dragulus was now at his most dangerous, free to do what he wished, and almost anywhere he could hide. But Joanna knew Dragulus too well; he would come back, and level this place.

* * *

Dragulus had never felt so free; there were so many scents and sights out here in this new world. It wasn't nearly as claustrophobic as his chamber, but yet he strangely felt an attachment to that place, true he had been born there; but the most overriding drive was revenge, he would take his revenge now, when he had a chance. He could sense the aircraft behind him, simply because they were a dead zone to his mental senses, they must have those devices that reflected his mind back at him. Well, he thought, this would make it an interesting event, at least now they could be on a somewhat less uneven playing field.

* * *

Mr. Savage waited in his conference room, in his company's skyscraper, in San Francisco. He had heard that Dragulus would be given a test to see about gravity powers and he couldn't wait to get results. This was purely out of a concern for transportation costs, however, as Dragulus was a big monster that would need a large containment unit for travel. Now he saw a light flashing on the phone near his right hand, and heard his secretary say he had a call from the island. He pressed a button and a screen flared to life on the wall. He waited a minute before saying to the face on the screen, "I hope that Dragulus is testing well, he can fly, I presume?" "A bit too well," said the image of Dr. Riley, "he went supersonic and nearly destroyed the viewing room, and me and my most experienced staff with it." "That is none of my concern, or yours," Mr. Savage said, "what I am concerned about is whether or not you lost Dragulus." "No, we haven't," said the doctor, "the jets are tracking him now and he is still on radar, but strangely enough, he has stopped." "What do you mean, Doctor," asked Mr. Savage. "What I mean is that Dragulus has simply stopped in the middle of the ocean, for what reason I have no clue." This amused Mr. Savage, that his monster had outwitted the smartest person he had in his employ, he said to the man on the screen, "Think, Doctor, the technicians have put him through pain, and he has been contained there ever since he was born, what do _you_ think he's preparing to do?" Dr. Riley turned as white as a ghost and said, "Oh my God, I'm sorry sir, but I have to go." "You will talk until I say you can go Doctor, if those aircraft do not bring in Dragulus, I want you to send in Evigna to restrain him, now, you are dismissed." With that Mr. Savage pressed the button again and the screen blinked off.

* * *

To say that Dr. Riley was shaken would have been the understatement of the year; he couldn't stop sweating and was trying to keep his teeth from chattering. Out of all the monsters they had created, Dragulus was the most dangerous, even before he had gotten out. Dr. Riley had been always worrying that Dragulus would simply try to break out before the disruptors were ready, nothing they could have done would have stopped him. He then wondered, why hadn't Dragulus done it then? He had thought up many possibilities, but only one stuck in his mind, that Dragulus was actually entertained by watching them essentially treat him like a god. That was the only one that made sense, at least in this case, to him. Dragulus had had no need to break out as all of his food was provided for him and no one could tell him what to do, until the disruptors came along that is.

Evigna could also prove problematic; she wasn't exactly an order-follower either. Evigna was a monster squid they had created in their second year working for Mr. Savage, but she was much more savage than her natural brethren, and was 80 meters long and 60 meters in diameter; she also had an additional set of eyes on each side of her mantle, giving her 360 degree vision. Evigna was only kept away from Dragulus simply because she couldn't be kept with the others; she needed to be in the water to prevent her from crushing herself with her own bulk. She had proven that she could survive on land for short periods, but only if she remained upright on her own arms. But what if Dragulus dragged her up into the air, where he would have an advantage? But Dr. Riley couldn't think about that now, he needed to radio the jets.

* * *

Dragulus simply hovered above the water, waiting for the aircraft to arrive. They moved so slowly compared to his speed. In fact, he was probably one of the fastest moving beings on this planet. Then he finally sensed the aircraft, and he magnified his sight in the direction he sensed them from, and there they were. Two sleek black planes powered by two engines, with angular proportions around them; to Dragulus this looked useless, but the information he had gleaned from the humans' minds told him the angles allowed the planes to avoid detection from radar. This wouldn't help them, he thought, only their strange weapons that could hurt him through his armor. One of the pilots must have jumped the gun, he thought, as an orange beam shot from the front of one jet towards him. He simply moved his shoulder out of the way and it simply went by him, he then turned his eyes on it and atomized the jet with his atomic eye beams. The other pilot must have been smarter, he held his fire until the last moment, and shot Dragulus in his abdomen, causing him to double over in midair. Dragulus let out a cry of pain and swiftly turned after the jet, watching it turn around to come in for another shot. This time Dragulus waited for the right moment, and shot his tail forward at lightning-speed and speared the jet through its middle. Dragulus brought the jet towards his face, just to look at the human he knew was inside, and saw him cowering. This one truly was pitiful, Dragulus thought, and he simply swung his tail, sending the jet flying for hundreds of meters to land in the ocean with a large splash.

* * *

Joanna watched as Dr. Riley slumped in his chair when he heard that radio contact with the jets had been terminated. It was confirmed, they would have to send in Evigna. Out of all their creations, Evigna had to be the smartest, Joanna thought. Evigna had proven able to solve the most complex of the training exercises, and capable of strategic thinking, using provided water sources to prolong her available time on land. She also had the ability to change her coloration to match the color of the surrounding waters, using lighter colors for the surface waters and deeper for the abyss below. Evigna had only two weaknesses, Joanna remembered; drying out from too much time out of water, or being knocked over on land and not being able to get back up before succumbing to her own weight. The problem was that Evigna had also started out hard to control, until they had started fitting her with a harness that could deliver electrical shocks whenever she became unruly. And now Evigna would probably have to fight for her life.

* * *

Evigna sat sedately in her chamber, digesting her meal, all the shellfish the humans had fed her that morning were quite delicious, and she didn't want to waste a bit of the satisfaction. The humans had other plans, apparently. She had heard the sound of metal violently tearing and bending. She had personally not cared, but apparently the humans did, for they were preparing to release her for something. She heard the command, "Evigna, retrieve Dragulus, but do not kill or wound him." Dragulus, that was the newest of their brethren, and also a very violent creature, judging by the impressions she had gleaned from observing her fellow aquatic creatures. Dragulus had wounded some of them and they had had to be treated, some still had scars from their ordeals. But she couldn't afford to have the humans shock her; otherwise she wouldn't be at full strength to deal with Dragulus. She waited for them to open the release doors, and then swam out into the open ocean.

It had been a long time since she had been out in the open ocean, not since her training missions in what the humans called "resource denial." They had her sink cargo ships and other vessels, and sometimes stealth was a requirement. Those would be nothing compared to what she had to do now. Dragulus would be on alert if he sensed her, so she needed the element of surprise on her side. She could possibly drag Dragulus down into the water, where she had the field advantage, but what if Dragulus was as savage in the water as he was anywhere else? She dove deeper, and when she sensed the changes in pressure she had an idea, if Dragulus could be dragged deep enough quickly, the rapid change in pressure may be enough to at least knock him out. She could then take him back to the humans and everything would be over. She changed her color to match the depths and swam off like a bullet.

* * *

Dragulus took his time heading back for his revenge on the humans. Rushing would do him no good, and besides, this new power of his took more concentration than he had thought. This also gave him time to think of the ways he could demolish that place. But a new mental presence butted in on his attention, there was something coming towards him, it was underwater. This being was coming fast, nearly as fast as the planes, but what puzzled Dragulus the most was how deep the presence came from and the fact that he couldn't see it, no matter how much or how hard he looked at the water. He decided that he would keep a tab on the presence, but his revenge would take precedence.

* * *

Dragulus was coming closer, and was airborne, noted Evigna, from where she lurked in the dark depths of the ocean. She could tell he sensed her, but he must not have cared or decided she was no threat. That would be his mistake that she could capitalize on. She quivered in anticipation, ready to spring her arms on Dragulus and drag him under. She kept her two longest arms with their flat, spade-shaped ends near the surface, to be able to sense vibrations from anything nearby. The sound wave created by Dragulus' speed was what tipped her off; it had preceded him by a significant distance, but was enough to create a small disturbance on the water's surface. She had to time this right, or she could be in trouble. She waited for what felt like a long time, and then she swung her arms high into the air, and felt jubilant when she felt that she had caught something.

* * *

Dragulus was caught by surprise, when he felt the tentacles wrap around him, and when he found that they could grip his armor. He didn't have a long time to think, for he was dragged into the water quickly, and he could finally see his opponent. It was a giant squid, but it had extra eyes that he could see and was colored like the surface of the water. He couldn't believe that this thing had fooled him, what was more; he couldn't get the concentration together to fly out. It wasn't as if he couldn't breathe, but it was hard to concentrate, and he was having a tough time moving about in the water. He tried using his fire breath, but all that came out was heat that made the water around his mouth boil. His opponent also kept moving, keeping its grip on him as it dragged him under. The pressure also kept increasing, pressing down on him with greater and greater force. How his opponent could move so fast in the water was unbelievable, Dragulus almost forgot about his eye beams. His opponent had immobilized his tail and was keeping his mouth away from a place he could bite, so he turned his eyes and shot the beams. They struck the tentacle holding his midsection, causing the squid to cry out in pain and release it. And so he repeated it with the tentacles holding his arms, causing them to be released. But before Dragulus could savor that small victory, the tentacles simply grabbed him again. Dragulus noticed the pressure increasing to an extreme amount, his opponent must be trying to kill themselves', and him along with them. But before he could do anything about it, he heard a pop, and then blacked out.

* * *

Evigna couldn't believe her strategy had worked, Dragulus had finally blacked out from a too-quick change of pressure. She herself had been stretched to her limits dragging him under, and her opponent's eye weapons had definitely caused her harm. She would have been happy letting Dragulus simply sink until the pressure truly crushed him, but that was not what her masters wanted; so she wrapped her tentacles around Dragulus, and swam back to her home island.

* * *

"So you have made note of Dragulus' only weakness," said Mr. Savage. It had been two days since Dragulus' first flight, and now the scientists were keeping a closer eye on him. Mr. Savage had been slightly concerned that Evigna had done too good a job knocking Dragulus out. Simply for disposal purposes of course, after all, he couldn't have the EDF finding Dragulus' corpse on the ocean floor and asking questions. "Yes sir, he loses his effectiveness when submerged," said Dr. Riley from the video screen. "And that is the only one, I presume," said Mr. Savage. Dr. Riley answered confidently, "Yes sir and we are putting measures in place so that series of events does not happen again." "Make sure they do, or it will be on your head," replied Mr. Savage as he cut off the communication. The fact that Dragulus did have a weakness slightly troubled him, but not for long, how many other monsters were smart enough to even figure out that weakness, and be strong enough to exploit it. Mr. Savage was confident that no monster on Earth, or on any other planet, could have such strength.

THE END

**A/N: Now we know Dragulus has a weakness, and a little more insight into the personality of Mr. Savage. If you all want to know, this is so close together I couldn't separate them.**

**Now be honest with me, do you all want longer stories and chapters, or are they good enough as is? Send me a review or PM with your opinions, thanks.**


End file.
